


You abandoned me!

by XavierLensherr



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles is a big nerd, Erik is a Cat, Fluffy, One-take, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavierLensherr/pseuds/XavierLensherr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles adopts a new cat and names it Erik.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You abandoned me!

Charles sat in his bed reading over his thesis. Erik was on his lap, sleeping.

Charles looked down at Erik, he had gotten the black and white tabby about three years ago. He had found him at the pound down the road. Raven his younger sister had instead that he get a pet so he wasn’t so lonely in his small apartment out in oxford.

The pound had tried to convince Charles not to adopt Erik, as they said he had anger issues. But Charles had persisted and had proved them wrong, as all that Erik showed to Charles was love and affection.

He scratched the tabby’s head and went back to reading his book. Erik awoke and stretched, Charles knew that he was about to leave the bed in search of another place to sleep. But Charles didn’t want him to go. The tabby jumped off the bed, leaving a heartbroken Charles.

Charles hopped out of his bed in search of Erik, he found him curled up on the couch that Raven usually sit on when she visits, which she rarely did now.

He picked up the small black and white bundle. Erik made small meows of protest in being moved. Charles felt a small surge of guilt, but Erik had abandoned him. He took him back to his bed, his thesis was sitting on his bed side table where he had left it. He looked back down to the black and white bundle in his arms and decided that his thesis could wait another night. He turned off the light and snuggled under the covers still holding Erik in his arms.

Erik snuggled into Charles’s chest, keeping him warm. A warm feeling started to grow in Charles chest and even though it was dark, his face bared a vast smile. He agreed that for once Raven was right. Because getting Erik, was the best thing he’d done in his entire life.


End file.
